Mi amigo Slender
by Prisionerafatal
Summary: Sofi era una chica tímida que paseaba por un bosque y se encontró con un ser inesperado y se la llevo a la casa-creepy ¿que pasará en la casa? ¿quien habrá en la casa?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es mi segundo FanFiction y espero que os guste :P. **

**Cap 1:Un día raro**

Hola soy Sofia y soy una niña muy reservada, muy tímida, con los ojos verdes olivas, siempre voy vestida con un pantalón negro que me llega hasta las rodilla, una camiseta morada y una chaqueta. Esta historia empieza cuando conocí a mi "pequeño" amigo.

Estaba en en bosque con miedo por que sabia la historia de slenderman y de colmo han habido secuestros de niños de 14 a 18 años, odio tener 17 años. Pero el creepypasta no me daba miedo era que me sentía incomoda si alguien me vigila.

A lo legos vi un árbol pero con una esfera encima, me quede quieta cuando parpadeaba se acercaba cada vez mas hasta estar enfrente mio, cerré los ojos y dije.

"Mata me pero haz lo rápido Marck" los abrí y estaba escondiendo unos tentáculos y me alegre un poco.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"dijo con una voz tétrica y muy grave.

"Tu historia lo de... ya sabes el doctor y todo eso, lo siento mucho"lo dije mirando a el suelo.

"Nadie me ha hablado todos salen corriendo y creía que nadie sabia mi historia"

"Yo si" me toco con su mano en el hombro.

"¿Quieres venir a mi casa? ¿Sabes quien es Jeff, Laughing Jack y Rake?

"Jeff es el sonrisas, Laughing es un payaso, Rake el rastrillo. No los conozco"dije irónicamente, acepte porque si no me a matado ahora porque me mataría después.

"¿Como te llamas?"  
"Me puedes llamar Sofi"

Llegamos a su casa, era bastante grande, dentro no había nadie, slender se fue para coger una cosa.

"Hola slendy llegue a casa sabes tío una vieja tiene..."lo dijo gritando Jeff.

"¿Hola?"dije saludando pero el lo primero que hizo fue sacar su cuchillo y ir hacia mi, yo cerré los ojos para esperar la muerte pero no llegaba, parecía estar flotando y era slenderman cogiéndonos de las caderas, grite.


	2. Unos raros inquilinos

**Cap 2:Unos raros inquilinos**

"¿Qué pasa?"dijo slender.

"T-tengo m-iedo a las alturas"(estaba como a 5 metros)

"Genial una miedica. ¡Suelta, quiero hacerla más hermosa y matarla ya que lo hago."

"Maldito psicótico, venga si eres solo una copia de el Jocker de batman"le dije con una mirada de odio.

"Eh, parad los dos, vamos a hablar los 3."asentimos.

/

Estuvimos 5 minutos esperando a que Jeff se tranquilizara.

"¿Empezamos a hablar?"dije ya harta.

"Si"dijeron los 2.

"Jeff lo siento por decirte maldito psicótico y te perdonaré si me dices "lo siento"por haberme atacado"lo hice solo para fastidiar a Jeff.

Llegó Laughing Jack con su sonrisa y slender se levanto conmigo en uno de sus tentáculos esa vez no grité.

"Ni la toques laugingh te echo de la casa a patadas"se le quito la sonrisa.

"¿Quien es?, ¿no sera tu novia?"Jeff se empezó a reír como si no pudiese parar, nosotros nos pusimos rojos.

"Payasito, mira tu y yo lo sabemos que solo es para joder y no me gustan las bromas así que te vas callando."Slender se quedo un poco sorprendido.

"Me gusta tu estilo señorita, nunca me habían contestado así nadie."

nos dimos la mano en señal de amistad, y se fue.

"Bueno sonrisitas, ¿te sigues riendo?"se enfado un poco, slender se sentó en medio de los dos.

"Bueno me sorprendiste un poco con la respuesta es verdad"

"Jeff le tienes que decir lo siento a Sofi"

"¿Sofi, enserio te llamas así? Tienes cara de Rocío"

"Me llamo Sofia pero me gusta que me digan Sofi. Oye ¿cuantos años tienes?"

"Yo 18"sonrió "¿Y tu Sofi?".

"Yo 17 y dentro de 2 semanas es mi cumpleaños y tendré 18"me emocione diciéndolo."Pero... no lo celebrare"

"¿Por qué?, yo soy un monstruo y celebro mi cumpleaños"dijo slender.

"Una cosa no eres un monstruo eres una persona normal como todas con sentimientos y no dejaré que digas eso de ti, un monstruo es el que no tiene sentimientos ni simpatía ni nada y no eres así, yo soy uno de las pruebas de que no eres un monstruo."le sonreí y me abrazo y yo le abrace.

"Y no lo celebro es que soy muy tímida y no tengo amigos, bueno en mi instituto no, pero vosotros parecéis... buena gente sin contar los asesinatos y todo eso."

"¿Y si lo celebras con nosotros, por lo menos con slendy y conmigo"

sonreí. "¿Enserio? no me lo creo".


	3. Una noche de sorpresas

**Cap 3:Una noche de sorpresas**

Estaba hablando con Jeff y slender sobre cosas.

"¿Oye lo de que eres tímida es enserio?"asentí

"Pero cuando nos contestaste a laug y a mi no parecías tímida"

"Cuando hay niños crueles y que te llegan a pegar pues la timidez se quita. Fui a Karate, se hacer llaves de Judo y dislocar un hombro"dije sonriendo.

"A vale"dijo Jeff,mire el reloj y eran las 8 de la noche.

"¿Oye tenéis una habitación libre no quiero irme a mi casa no hay nadie tan tarde"se miraron.

"No, lo siento"slender parecía indeciso.

"Si quieres duermo aquí y tu duermes en mi cuarto"le mire.

"¿No te molesta?"dije

"No, tu tranquila"parecía que sonreía.

/

Slender me llevó a su cuarto estaba llena de libros y estanterías. Me encantaba leer.

"Es todo tuyo ¿verdad?"asintió. "Me encanta tu habitación"

Me dormí pero a media noche me llamo Jeff.

"¿Qué quieres?"dije frotándome los ojos del sueño.

"Ven a mi cuarto quiero enseñarte algo"fui con el con un poco de miedo,un asesino y yo solos. Se sentó en su cama y me enseño una foto de un colegio.  
"¿Y?"señalo un niño bastante guapo con el pelo castaño y con los ojos azules.

"Soy yo, era muy feo"dijo

"A mi me parecías guapo"dije extrañada."¿Qué e dicho?"pensé.

"Oye otra cosa, ¿te gusta alguien?"me puse roja.

"No". "No me lo creo, ¿ni de tu clase, ni yo, ni slendy?"

"Slendy me gusta como amigo, tu me caes bien y de mi clase son todos horrorosos. Nadie encaja conmigo"me acosté en su cama mirando al techo.

"¿Tu tenias un hermano verdad?"

"Si, Liu no se donde esta"

"¿Tiene una chaqueta de cuero, la cara cortada con rajas, pantalón negro y navaja?"se levantó de repente.

"¡Si!, ¿como lo sabes?"me sorprendí de su reacción.

"Lo conozco, le salve la vida una vez"le dije mirando al techo.

Cuando le dije eso al Jeff se quedo es shock. Le miré y el me miró.

"¿Como?"

"Pues estaba en un callejón intentando huir de un perro, y me encontré a una persona,Liu, estaba desmayado con un corté en el costado me lo lleve a una casa que tengo en mi jardín y lo curé se despertó y me empezó a hablar.

"¿Quien eres tu?"me preguntó.

"Yo, la que te he salvado. ?De nada?"

"¿Donde me encontraste?"

"En un callejón cuando huía de un perro, me diste pena y te lleve"

"¿Sabes quien soy?"

"Si, Liu Woods"

"Vale ya sabes todo sobre mi, ¿vas a llamar a la policía?"

"No, tranquilo"


	4. Una noche de habladuría

**Hola :3** **espero que le guste bueno EMPEZEMOS:**

**Cap 4: Una noche de habladuría **

"Entonces ya tuviste interacción con creepypastas"asentí.

"Tu hermano me parece lindo, pero el no quiere novias lo se muy bien"

"¿Como lo sabes?"

"¿No as visto su creepy?". "No" le dije su creepypasta(Si la quieres oír hay una pagina de youtube que es "iTownGameplay" es muy buena allí esta)

"Dios, no sabia el dolor que tuvo que pasar Liu, dolor por tu ser más querido."

"Tu lo sabes bien ese dolor cuando mataste a tus padres y no mientas seguro que te duele"empezaron a caer lágrimas por sus ojos y le abracé.

"Jeff tranquilo, llora en mi hombro tanto dolor y sufrimiento suelta lo todo"empezó a llorar más.

"Le voy a decir a slender que se duerma en su cama seguro que esta molesto y así cojo un pañuelo"afirmo.

Bajé las escaleras y slender se asomo.

"Oye slender ve a tu cuarto si quieres, estoy hablando con Jeff y seguramente no estarás cómodo hay". "Vale"dijo y se fue. Entro laugh, "Hola"se extraño.

"Señorita ¿no se fue a su casa?"

"No, era muy tarde y no había nadie en mi casa"cogí un pañuelo y me fue a la habitación de Jeff, me sorprendí por que estaba Slender.

"Jeff te he traído un pañuelo"

"Gracias"me sorprendí que Jeff dijera gracias y sonreí.

"De nada"me quite la chaqueta y me que con una camiseta de tirantes.

"Sofi valla camiseta, se te ve todo"dijo Jeff.

"Prefiero que se me vea todo a parecer a un viejo con capucha." slender parecía sonrojado, no le di importancia.

"Jeff si quieres llora en mi hombro no me importa"

"Tenéis ducha ¿verdad?"

"Si, ¿por qué?"dijo Jeff.

"Para ducharme por la mañana"se sonrojo más slender. Jeff me abrazó y se puso a llorar. Estuvimos 5 minutos así.

"Ya termine de llorar"dijo Jeff. "Sofi, ¿puedes dormir conmigo para hablar?.

"Vale pero yo no dormiré no me fío."slender parecía molesto y celosos,abrace a slender y le di un beso donde estaría la mejilla, parecía muy feliz y muy rojo.

"Buenas noches"

"Adiós"cerró la puerta y se fue.

"A slender le gustas"dijo Jeff.

"?Qué?"dije roja.

"Slender me dijo que le gustaba una chica que seguía y describía como tu"

"Pero el me gusta como amigo"dije.

"Yo creo que le gustas mucho"


	5. Reencuentro

**Bueno, bueno, bueno ha pasado un mes o mas ¿por que? ¡comienzo de clases! T.T no tengo tiempo para nada, intentare subir mas a menudo ¡dejemos de tonterias y vamos a la historia!**

**Cap 5:Reencuentro **

Me duche pero no tenia mi ropa en donde la deje, iba por la casa en toalla.

"¡Slendeeerr!"vino como una bala, me vio y se puso rojo brillante.

"So-sofi como vas así por la casa"

"No se donde esta mi ropa"escuche una risa muy fuerte en la habitación de Jeff, gruñi.

"¡JEEEFFFFF!"me fui a su habitación y estaba mi ropa.

"Hola" velo me sorprendió.

"Como vas así por la casa"

"Maldito da me mi ropa YA"me la lanzo y casi se me cae la toalla.

"Uy casi se te cae"se río muchísimo.

"Jeff no lo vuelvas a hacer"dijo slender defendiéndome.

"Vale"dijo Jeff.

"venas Sofi vestidos" asintió.

**JEFF POV**

"Slender, ¿te gusta Sofi?"se puso muy rojo otra vez.

"Si, ¿vale?".

Dije "Ok".

"Creo que le gusta mi hermano Liu"

"¿Como lo sabes?"

"Le pregunte si le gustaba alguien, primero dijo que no, luego que si que le parecía lindo a Liu y luego dijo que no encajaba con nadie"

"Valla asco de vida" ESCUCHE un grito de Sofi.

"Jeff, esta manchada de sangre mi camiseta"dijo con solo la chaqueta abrochada y muy roja.

"¿Alguien me deja algo?"asentí.

"Tengo camisetas negras pero alguna de esas que son cortas que te llegan por encima de la barriga cuando hace mucho calor me lo pongo, tu tranquila la tengo limpia. ¿Te vale?"

"Si, ahora vengo"dijo muy feliz.

"Ahora di cumplidos sobre lo guapa que esta, haz me caso slendy" asintió.

"¿Como me queda?"dijo, le quedaba muy bien se la voy a regalar de recuerdo nuestro.

"Te lo doy, así nos recuerdas"nos abrazo a los dos.

"Os quiero chicos, me voy a pasear"slender se quedo mirándola embobado.

**SOFI POV**

Slenderman esta muy raro estos días me preocupa a ver si tiene fiebre. Alguien que conocía me dijo hola y era Liu.

"Liu, ¿qué haces aquí en el bosque?"dije un poco roja.

"Visitar a mi hermano"

"Voy contigo llevo un rato andando ya tengo que volver"

"¿Es que vives con Jeff y slender?"

"Si algo así, ayer estuve en su casa para dormir"sonreí.

Llegamos a la casa y llame.

"Jeff ha venido alguien a verte"

"Jane deja me en paz quiero descansar"se detuvo.

"Slender, veo que el hilo"

"¿Si? Hay dios"dijo slender.

"Aquí dentro no se pelea porque yo no pienso limpiar la sangre"dije.

"Jeff cuanto tiempo sin verte"

"Liu te ves bien"Jeff se fue acercando con la mano en la sudadera.

"¡Dadme los dos los cuchillos!"me los dieron sin rechistar.

"Bueno Liu a que as venido"dije con una sonrisa y los dos cuchillos en las manos.

"A visitar a mi hermanito y a la chica que me salvo"

"¿Y porque me vienes a visitar?"dijo Jeff.

"Bueno es que además quería hablar con Sofi"me sorprendí y me puse un poco roja, slender parecía un poco triste.

"¿A-a mi?"asintió

"Para que me ayuda para encontrar a un creepypasta por si sabrías quien es"

"A ver di el nombre"se sentó en el sofá y me invitó a sentarme a su lado.

"No se su nombre pero tengo una foto"me la enseño y era Ben Drowned, me sorprendí un poco.

"Es Ben, que raro que no lo conozcas"

"Es del cartucho maldito de Zelda y según lo que dicen se puede meter en los aparatos electrónicos y se le reconoce por tener los ojos negros con la pupila roja"se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Gracias te debo 2"le mire embobada cuando se fue Jeff y yo suspiramos cuando se fue.

"Uf, que vergüenza"slender se veía bastante molesto lo mire y se fue.

"Jeff quiero hablar"le dije cogiéndole de la sudadera.

"¿Qué quieres?dijo Jeff molesto por cogerle de la sudadera y cerré la puerta.

"¿Qué le pasa a slender? cuando me senté al lado de Liu parecía enfadado"se sentó en su cama destrozado por la visita de Liu.

"Te lo voy a repetir le gustas y le dio muchos celos, di le porque parecía enfadado"me tumbe mirando al cielo.

"Di lo tu, yo soy miedica, ¿recuerdas?"

"Vale, que pesado."

"Gracias, creo..."


	6. Mi casa

**Cap 6:Mi casa**

**JEFF POV**

Maldita Sofi tengo que hacerle de casamentero joder.

"Oye slender, ¿por qué cuando Liu se sentó al lado de Sofi parecías

enfadado?"parecía molesto por la pregunta.

"Me da rabia que se fije en ese capullo y no en mi ¡ugh!"

"Lo entiendo. Le veo algo en su mirada muy raro. Parece que intenta ocultar algo, cuando me contesto a mi y a laugh parecía que no era la misma y no parece ser tímida"le veía algo especial.

"Parece malvada, pero lo tiene como encerrado en el interior de su ser e intenta que no salga"dijo slender.

"¿A caso te gusta Sofi?"dije como si lo soltase.

"Esto..."me reí.

"No contestes se nota"me fui junto a Sofi.

"Dice que le da rabia que que le hagas caso a Liu y a el no"la mire a los ojos y me acerque.

"¿Qué haces?"intente mirar su interior dicen que los ojos son la mirada al alma.

"Tranquila no me interesas eres muy fea, si tuvieras una sonrisa quizás"

"Prefiero ser así"dentro pero muy dentro era sádica y fría. Me acosté en la cama y miré al techo.

"A que vino eso"dijo muy extrañada, es normal que se extrañe.

"¿Me enseñarías donde vives?"asintió y me llevó parecía asustada.

**SOFI POV**

Le lleve a mi casa tenía miedo. Temblando entré a esa casa maldita.

"Esta es mi casa"estaban mis padres muertos en el suelo.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?"le miré.

"¿No te acuerdas?"Jeff parecía pensativo.

"Yo me fui a un campamento hace 4 días vine y al entrar estaba esto"

vio en la pared "GO TO SLEEP"en la pared con sangre, casi se cae al suelo por el susto.

"Lo siento, no lo sabia..."se me cayo una lágrima y Jeff me abrazo.

"Ven"dije, subí las escaleras y estaba mi cuarto normal sin sangre ni nada.

"Me acuerdo de esta habitación no había nadie y ni le di importancia" cogí una maleta, metí mi ropa mi ordenador y mi móvil.

"¿Por qué lo metes a la maleta?"le miré enfadada.

"Si quiere el señor me quedo en mi casa para que crean que yo los mate y ir a la cárcel, no gracias"seguro que se sintió culpable.

"Le voy a decir si quiere que te quedes en la casa"me alegre y le abrace muy feliz. No quería estar mucho más allí así que nos fuimos lo antes posible.

**JEFF POV**

"Slender necesito ayuda mate la familia de Sofi, ¿se puede quedar aquí?"se sorprendió.

"¿Mataste a la familia de Sofi y ahora se queda aquí?"dijo intentando tranquilizarse, no matarme y echarme de la casa.

"Si, mas o menos"

"No tenemos sitio y no podemos dejar a los dos sin cuarto"(los dos son laughing Jack y Rake).

"Ponemos un colchón en una de nuestras habitaciones"dije.

"Vale, pero duerme contigo no quiero estar despierto toda la noche mirándola o cosas parecidas y raras"hablamos susurrando para que Sofi no se enterara.

"Sofi te pondremos un colchón en mi cuarto tu en el suelo y yo en mi cama"

"Vale, pero que colchón"se me olvido el colchó soy increíble cada día me sorprendo más.

"Slender puedes buscar un colchón para Sofi, ¿Porfi?

"Solo por que es Sofi, ugh"

"¿Donde guardo mis cosas?"otra cosa que no pensé.

"Espera guardo unas cosas y... ya"guarde algunas cosas en un cajón y deje un armario para Sofi.

"Bien, me encanta"abrió la maleta y tenia ropa intima.

"Jeff no mires mis cosas, ¡FUERA!"me hecho del cuarto.

"¿Qué as hecho ahora?"dijo slender.

"Nada, que abrió su maleta y tenia su ropa intima"se enfado.

"Jeff no seas así, tienes una edad ya tienes 18 años" Sofi salió con ropa que llevaría una adolescente, que es una, estaba guapa pero ella no es mi tipo.

"¿Qué os parece?"

"Estas muy guapa, ¿para que te vistes así?"dije.

"Para salir a conocer mozos ajjajajaa, era broma he quedado con unos amigos para ir a jugar a la botella con ellos"

"¿Como?"dijo slender.

"Para jugar a la botella eso de besos bueno se me hace tarde adiós"


	7. El beso

**Cap 7:El beso**

Llego a las 11 de la noche y con mucho cansancio parece ser.

"Hola Jeff"me dijo.

"¿Te lo pasaste bien?"

"No mucho, estuve pensando en muchas cosas"me dio ganas de saberlo.

"¿En que?"le dije que se sentase a mi lado.

"Me encontré a Nina cuando iba y me dijo que Liu me buscaba, me fui con ella como tal cosa y lo vi mirando una televisión, nos quedamos solos cosa que no me gusto mucho y empezamos a hablar sobre cosas comunes hasta que nose como paso pero me beso yo lo aparte y le di un golpe, nose porque me fui hecha una furia"dijo con algo de enfado en su voz el cual nose porque si le gustaba.

"¿Te beso Liu?"le dijo slender.

"Si y le pegue una torta, a mi me gusta que un hombre me conquiste, a mi con un beso no me enamoras"parecía con esperanza, pero es muy raro saber algo de sus expresiones por no tener cara.

"Pero el resto de la noche me lo pase bastante bien con una amiga saliendo y la verdad es que necesito dormir urgentemente"se fue muy cansada.

"A mi hermano le gusta Sofi, ¿quien lo diría?"slender se sentó de golpe.

"Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sofi"se me pasó el tiempo volando.

"18 años mi edad,a ver si ya dejará de ser una niñata adolescente"

"Para ti será una niñata,¿hace cuanto tiempo que no matas?"

"Es raro que mi sentimiento este tan calmado"dije extrañado.

"¿Será por que lloraste?"me extrañaría mucho eso.

"No se pero me voy a matar, adiós slender"

**SOFI POV**

Estaba hablando pos skype con una amiga.

"Sofi vi algo en tu puerta muy raro"me levante y me asome era laugh.

"Espera"dije a mi amiga.

"Laughingh Jack no te asomes a mi habitación estoy ocupada"

"Señorita no es tu habitación es de Jeff"odio que me llame señorita.

"No me llames señorita llámame Sofi"asintió.

"Hola"dije y estaba hablando por teléfono mientras a mi me llamaba un número desconocido, lo cogí para saber quien era.

"¿Hola?"escuche la voz de Jeff.

"Sofi oye, ¿tu sabes curar heridas?"dijo preocupado.

"Se lo básico ¿estas herido?"  
"Yo no, Liu si"me quede paralizada.

"Oye te dejo que tengo que hacer unas cosas antes adiós" le dije a mi amiga.

/

Llegó Jeff con Liu en sus manos sangrando.

"¿Qué ha pasado?dije quitando las cosas de una mesa.

"Me atacó una banda eran demasiados"cogí un botiquín.

"Jeff quita la camiseta de Liu"tenia balazos y cortes.

"Liu esto te va a doler, si quieres te doy algo para morder"

"Soy capaz"Slender no sabía nada, a mi me caían lágrimas.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"

"No tengo tiempo solo que alguien limpie estas pinzas por favor"las limpió y me las dio.

"¿Lo vas a hacer tu?"asentí con lágrimas. Le metí las pinzas en un hueco donde estaba la bala, la saque y lo deje en una bandeja.

"No tengo que abrir la herida porque no ha sido muy profundo"Liu estaba retorciéndose de dolor.

"Jeff o Slender agarrad a Liu, rápido" slender lo cogió. Le cosí las herida y le quite todas las balas, pero no podía parar de llorar cuando termine. Se acercó a mi Liu con ayuda de Jeff.

"Sofi gracias me has salvado la vida, ¿por qué lloras?"

"Estaba muy preocupada por ti, ¿tu eres tonto, como te metes en esas peleas?"entraron por la puerta Eyeless Jack y Nina.

"Liu, ¿por qué estas vendado?"le explico lo que pasó.

"Gracias Sofi"escribió eyes tenía letra muy bonita.

"¿Cuantos años tienes?"me preguntó eyes.

"18 años, ¿y tu?"dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

"19 uno más que tu"me entrego un papel y acercándose mucho a mi.

"Eyes es mía"dijo Liu.

"¿Perdona, como tuya? Yo no tengo novio y menos soy de nadie"me fui a "mi" cuarto y algo enfadada.

**JEFF POV **

"Liu, es una niñata deja a Sofi no le interesa nadie"dije mientras lo sentaba en el sofá.

"Creó que se deberían ir a vuestras casas a dormir hoy ha sido un día muy duró y más para Sofi, hoy lo ha pasado bastante mal y encima en su cumpleaños"al rato se fueron.

"Me he quedado destrozado con las lágrimas de Sofi"dijo Slendy, normal nunca había llorado delante nuestra.

"Y yo, parecía preocupada por Liu, ¿y si yo tuviera un accidente igual seguro que estaría así? Si, seguro que si nos pasa algo a ti y a mi incluso se pondría peor"

"Me voy a dormir estoy cansado" se levanto slender le dije mi típica frase y me fui.

"Sofi,¿estas bien?"

"Si, es que es la primera vez que lo hago y me entró el pánico"

"Slender está hecho polvo"le dije tumbándome en la cama.

"¿Por qué?me dijo preocupada.

"Nunca te había visto llorar y dijo que tenías mucho miedo en la mirada"se fue para abrir la puerta.

"¿A donde vas?"me miró.

"A ponerme el pijama"me miró con el pijama en la mano.

"¿Por qué no te lo pones aquí?"parece que se molesto.

"Claro con un salido como tu, ahora vengo"

Llegó con un pijama súper corto.

"Ya si quieres queda te sin nada"se sonrojo mirándose.

"Hace calor por la noche y este es un pijama especial"me dio curiosidad ya que vivirá aquí saber algo de ella.

"¿Por qué?"

"Este pijama me lo dio mi antiguo novio el que me dio mi primer beso"

"¿Jeff tu tienes algo especial a parte del cuchillo?"me dio un poco de vergüenza enseñárselo pero me daba un poco igual. Cogí una foto y se la enseñe.


	8. La niña

**Cap 8:La niña**

"Está foto es muy especial para mi"dije. Era una foto de toda mi familia, cuando me sentía mal la veía.

"Yo también tengo una foto parecida"me enseño una foto, pero tenía a una niña tachada.

"¿Por qué la niña esta tachada?"dije extrañado.

"Para mi ella no es de mi familia, se volvió una loca sin corazón, ella si que es un monstruo"se levantó la camisa y tenia una cicatriz parecía que cuando se la hizo era profunda.

"¿Y eso te lo hizo esa niña?"asintió.

"Más de una vez se me a abierto y siempre me acuerdo de esa maldita loca. Por darle la cara para proteger a mis padres me clavó el cuchillo y yo le di una patada en la cara"apareció slender y se fijo en la herida.

"Jeff,¿qué le as hecho a Sofi?"me cogió del hombro con fuerza.

"Slender, Jeff no me lo hizo me lo hizo una loca de mi familia"me soltó.

**SLENDER POV**

Esta semana he estado muy raro con Sofi y creo que me comporto muy raro con ella.

"Oye Slender te quiero preguntar una cosa"dijo Sofi tapándose la herida.

"¿Por qué cuando me senté con Liu el día que vino a casa parecías molesto?"me paralice y me dio un poco de pánico.

"Por que cuando dijiste que te beso y te molesto me parecía molesto"

me miró muy raro.

"Sabía que mentirías"parecía un poco confundida pero no creo que lo estuviese, creo que se dio cuenta de lo que siento.

"Por que dices eso"dije nervioso.

"Slendy me di cuenta hace ya mucho tiempo, tu y yo sabemos de lo que hablamos" si que me descubrió.

"Que sabemos tu y yo"intente de comprobar si era lo que yo pienso, las mujeres tienen un 6 sentido, no lo entiendo.

"Cuando te bese la mejilla te pusiste rojo, cuando dije lo del beso parecías triste y celoso, no soy tonta se que te gusto mi pequeño amigo slendy"lo dijo tapándose con el pelo seguro para que no se le viese la cara por algun sonrojo.

**JEFF POV**

No puedo creer que se lo dijese ella no es miedica, ella es una chica sin miedo ninguno, slender se fue muy rojo.

"Sofi tu no eres tímida eso es verdad y lo sabemos los dos"ella se giro.

"En situaciones puedo sacar valor pero solo en ocasiones importantes"

"Oye voy a hablar con slendy"se empezó a dormir se nota que estaba cansada.

"Slendy, oye si te consuela no a dicho que no le gustas"estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama.

"Jeff gracias por intentar consolarme pero ahora odio a mis sentimientos y no quiero hablar de Sofi"parecía contento y triste el es muy raro.

"Bueno si quieres que me valla pues me voy"dije porque no le quería ver así.

**SOFI POV**

Voy a hablar mañana con slendy que hoy estoy muy cansada.

Por la mañana me dirigí a la cocina y vi algo raro, un husky con el pelo rojo, me asuste.

"¡Jeeeffff!"grite y bajo corriendo.

"Que pasa"señale al "perro" y me di cuenta de que slender se asomo.

"¿Enserio me hiciste bajar de un sueño perfecto por smile?"

"¿Quien es smile?"señalo al perro y el sonrío con unos dientes aterradores y me desmalle.

Cuando desperté slender estaba poniéndome un trapo en mi frente.

"Slender"solo dije eso y el parecía sonreír.

"Te diste un buen golpe cuando te desmallaste"es verdad me dolía mucho la cabeza. Smile se cerco y me lamió la mano.

"Entonces este es smile"empezó a mover la cola de un lado a otro.

"Slender lo siento mucho es que no podía parar de pensar en como te ponías cuando me acercaba a Liu, me sentía un poco mal"slender se levantó.

"Mira se que no encajamos y odio mis sentimientos por quererte y no dijo que te obligue solo que tu corazón decida y no mis sentimientos" esas palabras me llegaron al corazón.

"Adiós" me dijo muy triste. Me levante me vestí con la camiseta que Jeff me regalo y una sudadera de Jeff que tome prestada, con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y mi pelo suelto salí a pasear, si me encontraba a alguien que me atacará me lleve un cuchillo.

**Pensamientos **"_Odio la sensación de que alguien se sienta mal por mi culpa, ya no me gusta Liu me di cuenta de que es un estúpido y un poco creído, pero slender me acogió en su casa y me dio comida, siempre es muy amable conmigo"_

Cuando me di cuenta estaba a lo lejos un barranco me acerque y sin pensar grite.

"Maldita vida injusta me encantaría que acabaran con la mía, lo siento por las molestias a los que conozco seguro que estarían mejor sin mi" dije con lágrimas en los ojos, me sentía mal por todo en general ya que muchas cosa me han ido mal, todo esa rabia, dolor y sufrimiento lo saque con ese grito al infinito.

Me di cuenta de que slender me vio gritar. El se acercó a mi y me abrazo.

"No eres una molestia, creo que eres lo mejor que entro a mi vida" dijo slender acariciándome la cabeza.

"Slender no quiero esta vida tan injusta prefiero morir"me dio una torta no muy fuerte y me sorprendí.

"Nunca digas eso, la vida es sagrada" me di cuenta de que alguien miraba por detrás de los arbustos y saque el cuchillo aparte a slender y fui corriendo me paré y deje la cuchilla a centímetros de su garganta y el saco un cuchillo y el suyo estuvo a centímetros de mi estomago.

"¿Quien eres?"dije muy enfadada.

"¿Quien eres tu y porque llevas la sudadera de Jeff?"me di cuenta de que tenía una mascara.

"¿Eres su novia o algo?"me sonroje.

"NUNCA SERÏA NOVIA DE ESE IMBECIL PERVERTIDO"slender me separo del chico casi le clavo el cuchillo en la garganta el me lo clavo en la sudadera de Jeff pero a mi ni me rozo.


	9. Aviso

Hola gente, nose si esto se va a publicar bien ni nada por el estilo, hace mucho que deje esta novela a medias pero yo la tengo terminada, el aburrimiento hace mucho. La verdad paré de hacer la novela porque me parecía mala y que nadie la leería, además que yo ni me acuerdo de que iba porque estoy escribiendo en otras aplicaciones y tengo la cabeza ida xP, puede que le de un repaso a la historia y suba la temporada poco a poco en capítulos, chau.


End file.
